


coffee

by Gertika



Series: drabbles [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Clones, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gertika/pseuds/Gertika
Summary: Written during a drabble challenge. Backdated to avoid clogging the feed.
Relationships: Valtteri Bottas/Valtteri Bottas
Series: drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182959
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: F1 Soup Kitchen Crouton Drabbles





	coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Written during a drabble challenge. Backdated to avoid clogging the feed.

Valtteri watched it happen from across the hospitality.  _ Himself _ walk over to the coffee desk and prepare two cups of coffee. Turn around and make direct eye contact with him. Walk over and set the two cups between them like an offering. Valtteri nodded at  _ himself _ before taking the cup on the left. The other one nodded and took the remaining cup. They sat across from one another at the table, holding eye contact. Nobody would dare interrupt even if they did notice the strange sight. The cups emptied at a similar pace. Valtteri lead  _ himself _ into his driver’s room.


End file.
